


One Day

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Tree, Dark is insecure, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, Late night thoughts, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wil is a good boyfriend, Wilford loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: The sound of singing woke Wilford. He sat up and looked around, feeling the cold spot next to him. He slowly got out of bed, hissing when his feet touched the freezing hardwood. Groggily, he followed the captivating voice down the hall, listening intently to the song.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> And here is day five! The prompt is Christmas Tree. I had a lot of trouble writing this one. It just didn't want to work, but I got it finished and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. It is fairly short, but great things come in small packages, right?
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy it!

“ _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are thy branches_.”

The sound of singing woke Wilford. He sat up and looked around, feeling the cold spot next to him. He slowly got out of bed, hissing when his feet touched the freezing hardwood. Groggily, he followed the captivating voice down the hall, listening intently to the song.

“ _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are thy branches_.”

He turned the corner and stopped. Standing in front of their newly decorated tree was Dark. He had his eyes closed, his lips barely moving as he whispered the song. In the silence of the night, it was all Wilford could hear.

“ _Your boughs so green in summertime, stay bravely green in wintertime_.”

The lights on the tree were dancing around him, reflecting off of his pale skin, making it glow. He was ethereally beautiful. Wilford took a few steps forward, transfixed by the sight before him. If he didn’t know better, he might have mistaken Dark for one of those mythical creatures you hear about in fairy tales.

“ _O Tannenbaum, O Christmas tree, how lovely are thy branches_.”

Wilford wrapped his arms around Dark’s waist, chuckling when the man jumped, “How lovely, indeed.”

Dark twisted around. He didn’t say anything, just looked over his shoulder at Wil. He looked lost and horribly sad.

Wilford buried his nose in his lover’s neck, “Are you thinking about yourself again, love?”

Dark shuddered at Wil’s warm breath on his neck. Mutely, he nodded.

Wilford hummed, holding the man closer to his chest, “Let’s see if we can fix that, why don’t we? I would love to shout your beauty from the rooftops, but it’s two in the morning and I’m tired. So I’ll just have to do with telling you,” he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck, his voice soft as he continued, “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. You light up the stars with your glow. The sun is jealous of how hot you are. Even the moon couldn’t compare to your beautiful behind. You are the light of my life and the joy of my sorrows. When I look at you, I can’t help but be amazed, because how did I manage to attract such a lovely creature?” He pulled far enough away to turn Dark around, smiling at the man’s crimson face, “You are beautiful in every way, my dear. Even now, at two in the morning, with mussed hair and morning breath, you are gorgeous. Never forget that.”

Dark stared at him, his face growing red. After a moment, he shook his head, “You don’t know what you’re saying, Wil. You just woke up and you’re confused. Let’s go back to bed.”

Wilford gently took Dark’s chin between his fingers, pulling his head back up to look at him, “I’m awake as can be, darling. One day, you will believe me when I tell you that you are as beautiful as these lights.” He pulled Dark towards him, enveloping the man in a hug, gently kissing the top of his head, “One day, you will believe me when I tell you that I love you. One day, you will be able to fall asleep knowing that you are the most beautiful, most loved creature in all the world.”

Dark hesitantly wrapped his arms around Wil’s waist, burying his face in the man’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, not trusting his voice to stay together. Several minutes passed like that until Dark pulled away. He smiled up at Wil gratefully, “Do you want to stay here and look at the lights?” he gestured at the tree which was standing just as proud and pretty as ever.

Wilford shook his head, “No, but I would love to stay here and look at you.”

Dark smiled shyly, for once allowing himself to believe the words. They sat in front of the tree, leaning comfortably against each other. He laid his head on Wil’s shoulder, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relish in this moment. His boyfriend’s words echoed through his head.

One day, these doubts would no longer wander through his head. One day, he would be able to look in the mirror and not cringe in disgust. One day, he would know that he is as beautiful as the man that loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my tumblr at theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com  
> I'm always willing to chat, so if you ever get bored or just need to talk, come drop by!  
> I'll be there.


End file.
